leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Death's Dance
* 80 attack damage = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 15% "life steal" = ** Total Gold Value - spell vamp = * 15% "spell vamp" = ** Total Gold Value = * When used by a champion that deals part magic damage or full magic damage, is gold efficient, without its damage over time passive, and the rest of its healing passive. * When used by a champion that deals only physical damage, is gold efficient, without its damage over time. }} Similar Items }} Usage * 's is intended for attack damage casters who mostly deal physical damage. It's best used when looking for an aggressive sustain item, with the advantage over life steal that its sustain passive isn't restricted to basic attacks only. ** Generally for champions, life steal is most needed if the enemy champion is in possession of strong poke. At the same time as life steal helps you sustain this damage though, it forces you to basic attack minions, putting yourself into the poke range of the enemy. As such, unless you can outsustain the poke, the life steal itself might be rendered useless. By granting spell vamp on abilities on the other hand, allows you to regenerate while minimizing the enemy's window to poke. ** As 's spell vamp component is reduced for area of effect abilities , this component is most useful when mainly dealing unit-targeted damage. * second passive has to be judged critically, as its damage over time will interrupt channels that are interrupted by damage (e.g. ), and delay abilities that are delayed by damage (e.g. ). ** This unique passive's usage is best realized, when looking at a simplified situation where an opponent inflicts instant burst damage onto you. By transforming 30% of the incoming damage into a damage over time effect, it is equal to a health multiplicator of e.g. or . *** As a result, your opponent has to overkill you to actually finish you off within this time span, which slightly increases your time to react and deploy counter measures like shields or healing. At the same time it also slightly improves your time window for retaliation, and is as such most powerful in a fight between two . *** Regardless, it's important to not overestimate this unique passive's influence, as most generally overkill an opponent, and as such aren't hindered by slightly increased health. Notes * bleed will interrupt channels that are interrupted by damage (e.g. ), and delay abilities that are delayed by damage (e.g. ). * unique 'life steal' also applies on physical on-hit effects, like . * stores damage taken after reductions and the bleed deals true damage. ** Damage done to a shield is fully applied and does not store damage. ** Shields absorb the true damage of the bleed. ** However, magic and physical shields will not absorb the bleed, as only regular shields can absorb true damage. Patch History Bleed effect now doesn't cancel . ;V6.1 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack damage increased to 75 from 65. * Healing increased to 15% from 12%. * Damage conversion increased to 15% from 12%. * Now also heals for physical damage done by pets. ;V5.22 Added * : ** Recipe: + + + = ** +65 attack damage. ** +10 cooldown reduction. ** Unique passive: Instantly heal for 12% of all physical damage dealt. Area of effect physical damage only heals 4% for every unit affected. ** Unique passive: Stores 12% of all physical and magical damage received, and is taken as a damage over time instead, dealing one-third of the stored damage every second. }} References Category:Attack damage items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Life steal items de:Tanz des Todes pl:Taniec Śmierci